Pokemon Destiny: The Path of Legends Part 22
by Boredstick
Summary: Ever since Chapter 20, a new storyline has now emerged that I have eagerly been waiting to write and share with all of you ever since PoL started... so enjoy...


_Chapter 22: Love Hurts_

It didn´t take too long for Lugia to reach Ash´s new destination, Greenfield. Lugia landed next to the Hale mansion, as Ash jumped off and told it to go get the Legendary Birds and Hoh-oh.

Not wanting to leave Ash by himself, Lugia knew that time was critical, as it took off. Ash ran inside the mansion and calling out for anyone. No answer, it had been abandoned during the global assault, as Ash went further inside. With memories coming back about what happened years ago, Ash thought about what Delia said to him, why it happened due to the Unown.

He entered Hale's workroom and saw nothing but a mess, as it looked like grunts had been there long ago, trying to find Hale or any information. Something then caught Ash's attention, as he grabbed something from a desk. A cracked family picture, showing Spencer, a very little Molly, Delia and Giovanni, apparently visiting him on their honeymoon journey.

Thinking about everyone he has lost, Ash then collapsed on the floor, as he cried, finally cracking up due to everything that happened, now able to have a moment of peace and time alone. Ash went on for minutes, as he then pulled himself together and decided to continue.

Suddenly footsteps were heard in the hallway, as Ash quickly hid himself. Someone entered the room, as Ash peeked through a closet, and came out once he saw who it was. It was Molly.

She ran up to Ash and gave him a hug, still remembering him despite being so little when they met last time. Ash asked what she was doing there, as she then asked what he was doing there.

- I came to check some things out…what are you doing here Molly, where is everyone else?

- Mama's somewhere else, she's with Papa… Skyler stayed behind with me here…

Skyler then entered the room, looking for Molly, as he was surprised to see Ash there.

- I didn't expect to see you here Ash, especially here in Johto…what are you doing here?

- I came to see you Skyler… I know about what happened to Hale, now you're the only one that might have answers for me… I need to know everything you know about The Unown.

Skyler sat down, as Ash suddenly noticed that Skyler seemed to be very scared of something.

- My knowledge is still limited, Hale and Professor Oak are the ones that know the most. Besides, after everything that happened, I'd much rather forget about The Unown altogether.

- You're still an expert, and I need some answers…and now that the war is over, Vicious is the only one left… still, some militia should have been sent here, why are you alone Skyler?

-After Hale… passed away… Molly's mother asked me to take Molly with me back here while she says goodbye to him… when we arrived, all the militia here were gone, despite the fact that they were put here for our protection. I was very afraid that Vicious had come here.

Molly pulled on Ash, as she gave him a chair aswell as her father's notes, hidden inside her dolls in her room. Skyler asked about the situation in Kanto. Ash sat down and thanked Molly.

- I don't know much, I have avoided contact with the others for several reasons, one being that I can't make them a target if I'm there. So Vicious has been seen here in Johto, in Greenfield?

- Not exactly, apparently no one knows where he is, and the militia posted here just vanished.

Ash told about The Unown at The Tree of Beginning, as Skyler gave his theories on what could be going on. Skyler then took Ash to another room, as he switched on a TV, showing the news regarding Altomare aswell as the Tree of Beginning dying. Molly sat next to Ash.

- What about you Molly… are you alright, nothing has happened to you right?

- No… I'm ok…I've been abit scared, but it's alright now… now that you're here with me.

Sad to see her trying to keep up a straight face, Ash put his arm around her, as he looked at the news, furious that Vicious did indeed attack The Tree of Beginning and now even Altomare.

Skyler was in the workroom, thinking about what Ash said, trying to figure out what the Unown were up to. Ash entered and asked if he found out anything new about The Unown.

- Hale was prominent in research about the Unown, but in recent years he has also taken some interest regarding another area that has become very popular, most specifically Aura. Through some cross-research, he found out that The Unown manipulated our world because they had a connection to it and therefore could freely use their powers without any kind of boundaries:

He suspected that he unintentionally walked into a trap the day when he vanished due to the Unown, and after he got back home he talked about how he felt present at home while being a prisoner by the Unown. He told me that he remembers few, weak fragments of what Entei was doing, and theorized that The Unown really didn't create Aura, they were manipulating it…

Time passed, as Oak didn´t return. Brock became worried, hoping that nothing had happened to him, as he told the militia to prepare themselves to go look for him. Militia geared up and entered the portal, as minutes passed by with no word from them, no one came back either.

Jenny told the remaining militia to surround the portal, suspecting that whatever is on the other side of it is not friendly, as she went to Brock, still holding onto the images. Jenny then gave him some enhanced images she had just received, as Brock asked her about Altomare.

- It seems that all the citizens ended up drowning, the militia there have even found Latias… it didn't make it either, but it appears like it wasn't due to the flood… I sent the images to a lab to enhance them, and from what can be seen here, it looks like The Unown vanished through a portal, identical to the one we got here. I hope Oak is alright…all those citizens are gone…

- This is so horrible… what about Tracey or Bianca… have they been found among the rest?

- I sent out a description, we'll just have to wait and see, but at this rate, I have no hope left, that flood not only put the entire city under water, but it crushed all the high buildings and even destroyed the boats, the idea of someone being alive after that is near wishful thinking…

- That's what we thought about May, but she turned out to be alive… she's proof that miracles can happen when you least expect it… we both need to have faith, it's what keeps us going…

Jenny then showed him the latest updated image from the news team, as Brock asked Jenny what happened after the flood hit Altomare, hoping to get some more specific information.

- From what I know the Unown entered the portal and vanished, and judging from this picture, it appears that Vicious was present at Altomare and entered with them. It's not the best quality but atleast it is confirmation that Vicious indeed is alive and has The Unown in his control.

- No this can't be Vicious, look at the body shape, it's too small and thin, Vicious is much larger… besides he always shows himself, he wants to show the world his newfound power…

Brock suddenly froze, as something distinct caught his attention in the image, as he looked more carefully. Seeing a distinct feature, he realized who was with the Unown. It was Misty.

- But didn't May write down her name not too long ago, isn't Misty at Indigo Plateau?

- We didn't know where she was… now she´s… together with The Unown… but why…

Oak was laying on the ground unconscious, as he woke up, slowly standing up. He then saw that he was at the entrance to the Unown temple. Not seeing anyone else in the vicinity, Oak cautiously entered the temple, expecting to find Vicious inside. Oak went through several chambers, seeing what mess some grunts had caused to the temple during the global assault, as Oak finally reached the bottom floor of the temple. Oak then quietly entered the chamber.

Lights were left behind years ago, as Oak had no choice but to turn them on in order to see through the darkness. Oak turned the lights on, as he was shocked from what he then saw.

It was Vicious, he was laying on the ground, as Oak quickly ran up to him. Vicious was stone-dead, as Oak saw a horrifying expression on his death face, suspecting the Unown betrayed him in the end. Oak then heard something, as he quickly turned off the light and hid himself.

Militia walked down the narrow path to the chamber, calling out for Oak, as they turned on their flashlights to search through the darkness. Oak was about to call out to them and come forth when suddenly they shrieked, as gunshots were fired. Seconds later it was dead quiet, as the flashlights then gave out a silhouette of someone walking down the path to the chamber.

It was Misty. Partially concealed by the darkness in the chamber, Misty then looked around into the darkness, as she told Oak that she knows that he´s inside, and told him to come forth.

Shocked by what he just saw, Oak decided to remain concealed, but his deep breathing gave away his presence in the silent room. Misty then walked deeper into the dark chamber.

- I did not expect… to see you again… not here atleast…you should not have come here …go before it´s too late… as long as you stay out of my way Professor… you´re not my enemy…

Misty was right in front of Oak, standing a breath away, as she could hear his heart beating hard and fast. Oak pushed himself against the wall, as he then felt Misty´s breath, standing right in front of him. He didn´t move nor say anything as she turned around and backed away..

- The militia were in my way…but you Proffessor…you have no reason to fear me… yet.

Oak then attempted to turn on a light to see Misty more clearly, but to his surprise it did not turn on. Misty laughed a bit, as suddenly all the lights were teleported away from the chamber.

- There is no need to see me… unless you´re afraid of the dark… are you afraid Proffesor…

Oak didn´t respond, as Misty used Psychic to slowly brighten the chamber. Oak barely saw her in the very weak light, as He then noticed that Vicious was gone. Misty looked at the spot.

- I´m afraid… of you… what´s happening Misty…what are you doing… did you…kill…

- Vicious…yes… I did. And it was better than I expected… here, let me show you…

A flashback was seen, as Oak saw Vicious waking up in a dark place, as Misty came forth.

Vicious asked what was going on, when suddenly he was forced down to the ground with Psychic. Trying to order the Unown under his control, he quickly saw that they had deserted him, as they joined the other Unown beside Misty. Vicious then called out Jirachi and Celebi.

- I don´t know how or why this happened… but I still have Jirachi and Celebi on my side!

- No, they belonged to the Unown the moment you caught them… you´re all alone Vicious… just like me… but soon you will have some company… you will join others…in death.

Vicious quickly stood up and tried to stab Misty with his blade, but she grabbed him by the throat and shocked him with a Thunderwave, rendering him paralyzed on the ground.

- You might wonder how this all happened… I´m not sure either, the Unown must have severed your connection and connected to me instead… the reason why this happens is clear…my Ash is gone…the Unown killed him… but you all are responsible for it…

Vicious squirmed on the ground, paralysed from head to toe, as he could only stand by as Misty freed Jirachi and Celebi from the Darkballs. Suddenly Misty grabbed Jirachi, as it´s Aura was consumed and transferred into her. Horrified, Celebi tried to teleport away, but failed, as it then was immobilized by Psychic. Vicious was in shock of what he just saw.

With Celebi gone, Misty kneeled down next to Vicious and looked into his terrified eyes.

- There is no escape… not for them, everyone else… not even you can escape death…Jason.

Misty then grinned, as she Thunderwaved Vicious one more time, paralyzing his entire body except his brain, leaving Vicious consiousness to experience a very slow and painful death.

The flashback ended, as Oak saw Misty touching some Unown symbols on the wall. A portal then suddenly opened, as Oak could see countless of Unown, trapped inside their world.

- See what you just saw as a fair warning… stay away from me Proffessor… it´s for the best…

- Misty… you´re wrong… all this is a big misunderstanding, Ash is alive, he was just…

Oak shrieked, as he was pinned to the ground with Psychic, as the Unown symbols began to flash red. Now clearly seeing Misty´s face in the red light, her expression terrified even him.

- DO NOT LIE TO ME! I WAS THERE! I TRIED TO SAVE HIM! I SAW ASH DIE!

The weak lights faded away, as the flashing red glow faded aswell. Oak thought of taking the chance of running away, when suddenly he saw Misty collapsing on the floor, heavily crying.

- It´s not fair…I would have been happy… being at home… alone with Ash… holding him in my arms…we would be together…just the two of us… we would have been happy…together.

Oak crawled into the darkness to Misty, as he then held her in his arms, not saying a word, just letting her cry. Oak began to cry aswell, not able to hold back his own tears and sorrow.

- Misty... you´re not alone like you told Vicious… I lost Delia… she may have loved Giovanni more… but I still loved her… for who she is… I always will…I feel the same way you do… I wish I could bring her back but I can´t… but you don´t need to… I told you… he is alive…

Skyler continued to talk to Ash, when Molly suddenly entered the room with Skyler´s cellphone, as she quickly gave it to him. It was from Jenny at ground zero. Ash reminded Skyler that he shouldn´t mention him. Skyler nodded, as he asked Jenny what she needed.

- I just got word that one of our satelites managed intercept Lugia, and judging by the coordinates it landed right at the manor before taking off. Do you know anything Skyler?

Skyler told Ash what she said, as he urged Ash to tell Jenny what he knew. Ash was about to grab the phone, when suddenly he grabbed Skyler and Molly, pushing them to the floor.

Some Unown flew past the manor, as they continued deeper into Johto. Ash quickly rose up and closed all the lights, as Skyler grabbed the phone and told Jenny that Unown just flew past them. Jenny understood, as she quickly coordinated a satellite to try to track their movement.

- I don´t think it´s safe here anymore Skyler… take Molly with you to Kanto, I have to continue… from what you told me, it seems my next destination will be the Unown temple…

Skyler closed the cellphone as he then gave it to Ash. He then gathered everything he could carry, as Ash took Molly´s hand and went downstairs with her while Skyler packed some gear.

- You and Skyler will go away for awhile to Kanto… we can´t stay here any longer Molly…

Molly understood, as Ash went outside, looking for some transportation to be used. An abandoned helicopter seemed to still function, as Skyler came out and put the gear inside.

- It seems it has enough fuel… you don´t know how to get to the temple Ash but I do… we can drop you off there and then head for Kanto… no one else can take you there anyway…

They entered the helicopter, as Skyler initiated the engine. Ash looked out the window, thinking about what might happen next, as Molly leaned onto him, trying to rest abit.

Brock was waiting at the portal, not sure what to do, thinking about what he just saw from the images, as Jenny came out of a tent and approached him. Brock asked what was happening.

- I just talked to my informant Skyler but was cut short, moments later a satellite not only tracked some Unown flying past the Hale mansion, but another satellite is now tracking a helicopter that just took off from there. Whatever is going on, Skyler seems to flee from Johto.

- I´m glad he´s alright, hopefully he and Molly can go on despite Hale´s death…but I don´t understand…how did Misty end up with The Unown…what is going on with her and them…

- Well the Unown did take Molly Hale as a form of hostage years ago, perhaps the same is happening to Misty…also, I found out that Lugia seems to have visited the Hale mansion, and shortly afterwards a satellite identified three people on the ground, it was Skyler, Molly and what seems to be, Ash. Perhaps he has decided to come with Skyler and Molly to Kanto.

- That´s great news, thank god he´s safe… but there isn´t much for him to do once he comes here… both his parents are gone, Pikachu is missing since the blast, Vicious has disappeared, now Misty´s with the Unown… we can´t risk his life anymore… it´s better that he doesn´t know, atleast until we have more information on what is happening, with Misty and Vicious.

Jenny agreed, when suddenly his cellphone rang, as Brock answered. It was Nurse Joy from the hospital at Indigo Plateau. She told him that something was happening to May, as Brock quickly asked Jenny to drive him to the hospital. Jenny nodded and ran off to go get a jeep.

Brock suddenly froze, as he heard May in the background, screaming out Oak´s name, as Joy asked Brock to hurry. She then hang up in order to be able to help May. Suspecting something terrible has happened to Oak, Brock gathered courage, as he then decided to enter the portal.

Not making it in time to stop him, Jenny took the jeep and decided to go to the hospital, as she ordered the militia to stay behind incase Brock, Oak or anyone else comes through the portal.

Brock came through, as he opened his eyes and looked around at the entrance. Hearing weak sounds deeper in the temple, Brock grabbed his Pokeballs and ran towards the sounds, fearing that something is happening to Oak. Brock suddenly stopped, as he saw the burned remains of what seemed to be the militia that entered the portal, as Brock quickly continued downward.

Brock reached the chamber, as he saw Oak suspended in the air, unconscious due to all the pain he just endured. The Psychic attack stopped, as Oak fell to the ground, but Brock quickly reacted and threw himself down, as he caught him just in time from slamming into the ground.

Brock then looked towards the portal on the wall, as he got a glimpse of Misty entering it, as the portal closed. Brock tried to wake up Oak, but he was still weak from the recent attack.

Brock tried to call for help, but his cellphone didn´t have a signal since the temple was far into the desert. Brock gathered his Pokeballs from the floor and then grabbed Oak, as he carried him up to the temple entrance at the surface, hoping to have a better signal from the outside.

He reached the surface and put Oak on the ground, as Brock tried again to call for help. With no signal, Brock looked around for any transportation but there was none left behind. Brock then called forth Crobat and told it to go get help, as Brock remained with Oak at the temple.

Jenny was halfway through to Indigo Plateau, when suddenly a massive explosion erupted at ground zero, as the shockwave caused an earthquake. Not able to keep control of the jeep, Jenny braced herself, as the jeep drove off a cliff and plumbed down into the ground below.

By a miracle surviving, Jenny was however pinned to the ground by the wreckage, as she managed to reach her cellphone and call for assistance, informing the militia at Indigo Plateau what just happened. Seeing the damage the earthquake caused to the surrounding area, Jenny then warned the millitia that the earthquake or an aftershock could reach Indigo Plateau.

The helicopter was close to reaching the temple, as they meet up with Crobat. It signaled them to follow it, as Crobat turned around and headed back to the temple. Seeing Crobat, Ash got worried that something might have happened to Brock, wondering how he ended up there.

The helicopter landed, as Brock recalled Crobat and carried Oak to the helicopter, as he was shocked to see Ash. Ash jumped off and helped put Oak inside the helicopter, as Skyler took forth a papersheet with rough Unown translations and gave it to Ash. Ash took it and was about to run into the temple when Brock suddenly stopped him. Ash told Brock to let him go.

- Something bad just happened Ash, something really bad! I don´t know how or why, I just got in time to save Oak, but what I do know is that we have to get out of here right now alright!

- Brock I have to go, I know what I´m doing, this is something I have to do by myself!

Skyler asked what happened to Oak, but Brock wasn´t sure what to say. Ash then managed to get loose, as he ran off into the temple. Brock was about to run after him, when Skyler told him to have faith in Ash, also telling him that Oak might need to be taken to a hospital.

Brock reluctantly entered the helicopter, as he and Skyler saw Ash enter the temple. The helicopter then took off, as Ash saw them fly into the horizon and wished them good luck.

Ash went further into the temple, as he thought about what Delia told him. Ash looked around some walls, as he checked the rough translations Skyler gave him. After awhile Ash saw that Delia was right, many walls had symbols that meant Aura or anything else related to it.

Ash descended into the narrow path, as he also encountered the burned militia. Believing Vicious is responsible for what just happened and that he still could be in the chamber, Ash hesitated to go further, remembering that Vicious still has the Power of One just like him but also has the Unown on his side. Ash gathered courage and entered the dark chamber.

With the lights destroyed, Ash took out a small flashlight from his pocket, as he looked around. Seeing no one inside, Ash then checked the walls, looking for any clue to what the Unown were up to. Something caught Ash´s attention, as he noticed that parts of the walls were missing Unown letters. Ash looked around and saw some letters laying one the floor.

Ash picked them up, as he saw that they fit right into the walls. Ash then remembered, as he used the translations to rearrange the letters, trying to form a chain of words on the wall.

Putting the last letter in, the walls suddenly began to slowly glow yellow, as a portal suddenly opened. Looking inside, Ash was filled with joy, as he saw something on the other side.

It was Pikachu. Ash entered the portal, as he reached the other side and saw it laying on the ground. Ash called out for it but got no response, as he quickly went to it and kneeled down.

Ash´s joy quickly turned to sorrow, as he found Pikachu, dead. Ash tried to focus his Aura to bring it back, but apparently Pikachu died long ago, it´s Aura was already long gone. Crying, Ash gently held Pikachu in his arms, as he then took out Pikachu´s Pokeball and recalled it.

Ash was about to leave, when suddenly he saw someone on the other side, inside the chamber. He barely had time to see who it was, as the portal suddenly closed. Ash was trapped inside.

Nurse Joy managed to call down May, as she had no choice but to sedate her or risking any other complications. Nurse Joy then left the room to brief with her staff, as Max suddenly entered the room. Drew had asked some militia to take Max to see May while he was away in LaRousse, as Max eventually reached Indigo Plateau and found out what happened to May.

May was strapped to the bed to not risk any other complications, as Max stood beside her, trying to wake her up. A Chansey then entered, as it pushed Max back and called for Nurse Joy. Nurse Joy quickly entered the room, as Max asked her what was going on with May.

- Your sister had minor injuries when she was found, and later on things happened that put her at risk… I had to sedate her to give her a chance to recover, but I think she´s going to be fine.

Max understood, as he sat down on a chair, waiting for May to get well so that they can go home. Max then asked about the others, but Nurse Joy told him that she doesn´t know anything else about the rest except that Oak and Brock left the city quite a while ago.

Nurse Joy then excused herself and went back to her staff, as Max remained in the room. Minutes passed by, as the sedative had greater effect now that May was asleep, as Max saw that she seemed to be sleeping peacefully. Suddenly someone silently entered the room. .

It was an Officer Jenny, having fully recovered from the electric outburst she suffered, she was ready to go to work again, as she asked Max to come with her. Max didn´t want to leave May, but Jenny told him it would only be for awhile. Max got off the chair and went with her.

They managed to find a bench and sat down, as Jenny asked Max about what happened and how he got there. Max told her everything he knew, as Jenny reacted to Max mentioning Ash and Mew, as she further asked him about any details. Max continued to tell Jenny everything.

Oak began to wake up, as Brock asked him if he was alright. Not feeling too well, Oak managed to sit down, as he began to notice that he was inside the helicopter. Oak then looked around and saw Brock sitting next to him, as Brock once again asked Oak about his health.

- I think I´ll be alright… Brock… something has terrible gone wrong… very wrong… Vicious isn´t the one we now should be very concerned about… not anymore atleast… it´s Misty…

Reacting to her name, Brock took out the footage from Altomare, as he told Oak about the news regarding the flood. Brock asked about what happened in the chamber, as he mentioned that he saw a glimpse of Misty entering the portal. Oak was shocked of what he just heard.

- There were no survivors, even Latias drowned… but what do you mean about Misty?

- She entered that portal… with her own free will Brock…I saw her kill Vicious… something happened… that not only traumatized her beyond imagination… but now also seems to have warped the reality she lives in… I tried to talk and reason with her, but she would not listen…

Not believing what he just heard, Brock then told Oak what Nurse Joy said about May´s unexplainable behavior, and that May screamed out Oak´s name in her sudden state of mind.

Oak then asked about any news of Ash, as Brock told him then they had meet him not too long ago at the temple. Oak immediately wanted to go back, as Skyler told him that the fuel would only be enough to take them back to the mansion, as Brock calmed Oak down.

Seeing Skyler and Molly, Oak asked how they got involved in this, as Skyler then told Oak that they found Ash at the mansion. He then told Oak everything Ash had said to him.

- First it was the tree… then Altomare… but what are the Unown after… what is she after…

Misty was in the chamber, as she noticed that the writing on the walls had been altered. Suddenly Unown appeared, as they circled around her. Misty then looked at the Unown as if she was communicating with them telepathically, as they looked the same way at her.

The Unown were not able to find Mew or any other target, as Misty furiously slammed her fists into the wall. Unown symbols fell off, as Misty then took them up and changed spelling on the wall. A new portal was opened, as the Unown then entered it in pursuit of a new target.

Misty remained in the chamber, as she looked at the walls , gathering some Unown symbols.

- I can feel you inside me…Ash…hang on…don´t give up…I´ll bring you back, I promise…

Misty took forth something and firmly held it with both her hands. It was the Soul Dew. It was empty, as Misty focused, transferring Aura to it. It was then filled with Ash´s Aura, as Misty managed to smile abit. She carefully put it in a pocket and spelled out something on the wall.

- Once everything is over and done… you´ll be back… and despite all the horrible things… everything I have done… and might do…it´s all for you… I know that you will forgive me…

She put in the last letter, as another portal then opened up. Misty entered, as the portal closed.

- I will never forgive myself… for what I´m about to do… and what I already plan to do… but if it brings you back… then I don´t care…you´re all I want…everything else…can go to hell…

Militia got word of Jenny´s warning, as they quickly began to prepare for an evacuation incase the earthquake reached the city. Minutes past by as nothing happened, as the militia called off the evacuation and continued their tasks. Jenny got informed of what happened at ground zero and to her cousin, as she told Max to stay with May, as Max understood and went back to May´s room. Jenny gathered some militia and entered a helicopter, as it took off.

Max entered the room, as he saw that May was awake. Happy to see her, Max called for Nurse Joy, as she also entered the room and asked how she was feeling. May told them she was alright, but Nurse Joy still insisted that she should remain in bed until some final results arrive from an analasys to make sure that she wouldn´t suffer anything after she leaves the hospital.

Nurse Joy left the room to get the results, as May looked at Max and asked him to unstrap her so that she can stand up. Max told her that she should wait for Nurse Joy, but May continued to insist, as Max asked what the rush was. May calmed down and decided to wait, as Max asked her what had happened. May didn´t respond, as Max asked if something was wrong.

May looked away from him, as Max then got up and stood by her bedside, asking if she´s ok.

- Max… I´m so sorry… I thought I lost you…I really tried, I did everything I could… but…

Max pulled her face towards him and dried off her tears, as he got tearful, worried that she didn´t survive the blast either. She smiled as he hugged her, and told her that Drew is alive and that both their parents are alright, waiting for them to come home when she gets better.

Nurse Joy then entered, as Max went back to the chair, as he asked if May can go home soon.

- Everything is stable with her, but I´d like her to remain awhile longer, there are still some questions regarding what triggered the overdose, not to mention her sudden outburst.

About to unstrap May, Nurse Joy suddenly went to the EEG machine beside the bed, as she looked at May´s results and what the machine showed. Max asked if something was wrong.

- Not really, it´s just that it seems the machine is somewhat incorrect... on the latest test I did, May´s brain wave is formed different from what the machine is now showing, strange…

Ash continued to try to find a way out, but it was useless. He looked at Pikachu, peaceful in his arms, as he shouted out for help. Suddenly he noticed something on the carved floor.

Unown symbols were written in the floor aswell, as Ash then marked certain letters to form a word. Touching the last letter, the portal opened, as Ash quickly jumped through it to escape.

Ash stood up, as he saw that he was back in the temple. Seeing no one else there, Ash ran up to the surface. Ash quickly halted, as he saw a delightful sight. Lugia had arrived just in time.

Ash then looked up, as he saw Moltres, Zapdos and Articuno, flying high above the temple.

Ash quickly jumped onto Lugia, as it took off with the other birds and headed towards Kanto.

´´ We have to go to the tree. Ho-oh is there, and it needs our help… it needs your help´´

- Then let´s go! I saw on tv what´s going on to the tree, what happened after we left Lugia?

´´ It would appear that Vicious himself returned to the tree to personally go after Mew.´´

- I did see someone in the temple…but I really don´t think it was Vicious… who could it be…


End file.
